In recent years, a fuel cell using hydrogen as fuel has been proposed, and high-purity hydrogen has been required as fuel of the fuel cell. In order to acquire the high-purity hydrogen, a hydrogen supply device has been conventionally used which selectively permits permeation of hydrogen contained in a mixed gas (hydrogen containing gas) supplied to one side of the device and outputs hydrogen from the other side of the device (refer to Patent Document 1).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a hydrogen supply device which includes a dehydrogenation catalytic layer and a hydrogen dissociation membrane. According to the hydrogen supply device disclosed in Patent Document 1, hydrogen is supplied in such a manner that a mixed gas containing hydrogen is formed from a liquid hydrogen containing compound by the use of the dehydrogenation catalytic layer, and hydrogen contained in the mixed gas permeates the hydrogen dissociation membrane.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2004-131306